


Red Wine

by KnottedCherryStem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottedCherryStem/pseuds/KnottedCherryStem
Summary: Not suited for minors. An unusual conversation between strangers in a bar leads to so much more. SessInu. M-preg.





	Red Wine

AN: Explicitly detailed sexual relations between two consenting adult males. Not suited for minors. Like. . . at all.

 

"I'll take a scotch. Neat."

The hanyou looked over at the tall demon who leaned against the bar's wooden countertop. His eyes taking in the towering slim yet sculpted frame of the dog demon. The man looking like money with the fitting designers on his frame. Recognizing the Armani gray suit pants fitted with a black belt. The Gucci long sleeved button down that hugged him so well. Unable to help the biting of his lip as he brought his legs closer together. The shirt gray with only the sleeves and collar consisting of a dark navy blue. His black leather jacket holding side pockets on either breast pocket. Left unzipped and coming to a stop a bit under his waist.

His long and neat strands a cascade of silver that stopped a bit above the back of his knees. A dark crescent shaped moon blemished in the middle of the bangs framing either side of his forehead. Falling into his crimson lidded golden eyes. Pointed ears sticking out from his tresses. Face slender. The twin magneta stripes a mirror on each side of the upper portion of his face bringing attention to his high cheekbones.

The man was sexy.

Sending a smirk in the man's direction at the head that finally turned his way before turning forward once more, bringing the glass of wine up to his lips.

The silver haired demon eyed the attractive man sitting to his left and wondered how he hadn't noticed something that fine as soon as he walked in. Considering they were one of the last few patrons in this place. The hanyou sitting alone at the bar. Nursing a glass of red wine.

Entranced as he watched the ivory haired hanyou lift the glass to his lips. The slight tilt of his head making his eyes drop to his tempting neck. Peach tinted skin he knew would serve nicely as a backdrop for the markings he wanted to place there. His eyes dropping lower still to the tease of flesh that lay at the base of the man's throat. The first few buttons of the dark gray button down he wore exposing his smooth skin. A nice fit to his slim toned frame. Lips tilting to the side at the slight flex of muscles with every raise of hand that brought the dwindling drink of wine to his lips.

His black jeans molding to his thighs like a glove. A dark trench coat hanging off the back of his seat behind him. Sitting there looking proper like and mysterious. His translucent white strands falling down his back like a river. Only his side locks falling down in front of his shoulders. Eyes suddenly drawn to the fur lined ears that nestled comfortably on either side of his head. Amusement finding him at the slight twitch he saw in one of them.

"Here you are, sir."

He turned at the small tumbler stretched out towards him from the dark haired woman. Bringing it up to his lips as he heard the bartender walk away from him. Golden eyes already looking back to the tempting sight before him. Hand stilling at the quick side eye look the man sent his way before going back to his glass.

He moved away from his leaning against the bar, closing the space between him and the white haired hanyou.

He looked to the man that settled in the seat to his right from the corner of his eye. Lips pulled into a smile before turning his head fully to face him. Giving the man his full and undivided attention. Looking down at the hand that suddenly came into his view. "Sesshomaru."

Slowly stretching out a hand of his own. "Inuyasha," he drawled lowly before pulling his hand away. Fully aware of the fading pleasant warmth that spread over his hand.

"I can't see why someone looking the way you do tonight would be sitting in a bar alone." The man named Sesshomaru spoke, eyes intense as he lifted his glass to his lips. Like the predator watching his prey.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "I could say the same for you." The look in his eyes challenging and unafraid all wrapped up in one calm package.

Sesshomaru noticed the hanyou's drink getting low. "Let me buy you another drink."

Inuyasha eyed the low glass of wine in his hand before looking to the full blood. "I can buy my own drinks." Raising a hand to get the bartender's attention before turning back to the man watching him. His own eyes dropping to look at the sloshing drink in the dog's hands as he sipped before letting out an almost quiet laugh to himself. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Share the wealth."

Inuyasha eyed him. "Your a scotch man."

"That I am. Glenlivet being my preferred option." He said in a casual voice, wondering where the hanyou was taking this.

"Not only are you a scotch man. . . it seems you know your brands. That let's me know your well-read."

It was the demon's turn to chuckle to himself. "I guess my mother deserves the credit for that. She's been teaching literature longer than I've been alive. Books are essentially a part of me." Sesshomaru gaining a far away look in his eye before his next words become less casual and more reciting. "It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight."

The hanyou's lips curled upward. "Nabokov's Lolita." He nodded before turning to thank the female who came to them then, a new glass of red wine now in hand. Taking a sip of his drink, humming to himself as the taste formed a delicious pool of warmth in his middle. Adding to the pleasant feeling over him now. The demon listening to the slight moan and feeling himself respond at the erotic sound.

"I wouldn't have imagined you the type to sit around indulging himself in a book because it interest you."

Inuyasha quickly brought the wine away from his lips, looking back to the man who sat by his side. Shaking his head of white slightly. "Oh, I'm not." He replied easily. "My husband. Like you, he's well-read. Sometimes I think he loves those books more than he does me."

Sesshomaru roamed over the hanyou's tight frame. "No. I imagine he's aware books can only entertain one for so long."

The hanyou sent a flashing look of his own over his raised glass. His turn to eye the other man's drink of choice. "You enjoy wine."

Inuyasha smiled to himself, already seeing where this was going. The slight incline of his head telling the dog demon he was all ears.

"Specifically red wine." The silver haired demon continued. "From what I can smell, that seems to be Pinot Noir. Some would argue it's the most romanticized red wine in the world. Which tends to run on the more expensive side. You know exactly how you like your wine. Just like you know how you like your significant others." He finished, raising his drink to his lips in a casual lift.

Despite the raised eyebrow sent his way, he could see the hanyou was impressed. "You make me out be this suave individual. It could simply be that I just enjoy quality red wine."

Sesshomaru tilted his head down in a slight smirk. Fingering his half empty drink before looking back into the other's unwavering stare. "Your bossy. In a sophisticated kind of manner. Your also not afraid to speak your mind. Your dominant in a lot of areas of your life. Your not afraid to tell your partner -or in your case, your husband- exactly what it is you want. Whether it's in or out of the bedroom."

The hanyou eyed him as he brought his glass up to his lips. The demon mirroring the action. Inuyasha didn't respond and the silence to follow told the demon everything he needed to know. The building heat between them apparent as they sat in the now empty bar. The only two remaining patrons. The bartender further down the bar wiping down the bar station.

"You," Inuyasha started in after studying the interesting man beside him, straightening out some in his seat. "You mentioned Glenlivet being your preferred choice of drink. I presume it's safe to say your quite familiar with your brands of scotch." A slow single nod in his direction being his confirmation. "Then it's also safe to say you've learned the importance of pleasing your partner somewhere down the line." Giving the well-dressed man a lingering once over before looking back up into watchful amber colored orbs. "You seem like a man whos well versed in the ways of pleasure. I think you'd be able to handle someone like me."

"I know I'd be able to handle you." Sesshomaru replied without hesitation and his voice not holding the slightest bit of doubt.

The hanyou didn't flinch. "I didn't say me. I said someone like me." Eyes falling down once more to the man's barely touched drink. "You've been sitting here for a little while now. . . and you've hardly touched your drink. Your obviously not looking to get drunk." He pointed out, staring back into those smothering eyes. "You want to fuck me."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "If I said yes."

The other smirked as he looked to him before suddenly biting his lip. Turning in his seat to face forward. Lightly swishing the wine in his glass in light circles. "I'd say. . .I don't think your significant other would appreciate me laying down with their husband." Turning his head back to the silver haired demon. "Go home," he said softly. "Home to whoever's there waiting for you."

The demon's eyebrows furrowed before quickly looking down to his left hand, wondering if he'd left his marriage band on.

"Your finger." The hanyou suddenly supplied at recognizing the man's confusion. Both sets of amber looking down to his ring finger, a slight indent embedded in the pale skin in the size of a ring shaped print. "I saw you take it off when you walked in. It's in your right pocket." Both pairs of eyes snapping up at the hanyou's words.

"You noticed me when I walked in."

Inuyasha nodded. "As soon as you walked through the door. You're married."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm married."

"Go home." He repeated.

"My husband is fully aware of where I am tonight."

"Oh?" Taken aback by the dog demon's admission. "And does he know that your here with the intention of sleeping with someone else."

"He does. My husband and I are fully committed to one another. But he understands like I do that we both desire something different on occasion."

"Ah," realization dawning on him as he took another sip of his drink. "Interesting." He muttered lowly with a quirk of his head.

"So yes, Inuyasha. I do, as you put it, want to fuck you. And it seems I'm not the only one who came out tonight with less than noble intentions." His own eyes drifting to the hand that held no ring on the hanyou's finger despite his admittance at being married.

He grinned into his glass, bringing the now empty glass down onto the bar top. "Guilty as charged." Appearing completely at ease despite being caught.

"Unlike me, I don't imagine your husband would be agreeable with the fact you plan on lying down with someone else."

"Your right. He'd most likely be livid if he knew. Which is why I'm doing this." Falling silent for a moment before turning to eye the demon beside him in a new light. "Though I hadn't planned on sleeping with someone else that was married. I don't need any lasting complications from this ordeal."

"Why are you doing this." Sesshomaru asked him in intrigue.

Inuyasha cast a glance towards the busily working human before turning back to Sesshomaru. "If I told you I knew that my husband left our home tonight with the intentions of fucking someone else. . .would you believe me?"

He took in the calm almost relaxed air about the hanyou. "You don't appear to be overly upset about it."

"I don't get mad. I get even. He's out doing his dirt and now I'm doing mine." He turned to fully face the dog demon. Voice lowering as his words held a seriousness in them since they'd began their odd conversation. "Can you promise not to grow attached and remember that this is simply something between us for tonight and tonight only? I don't wish to know you. Once we're through, you go back to your life and it'll be like we never happened."

Sesshomaru set his drink down. "I can do that. I'm already married to the person I want to spend my life with. This is me simply seeing to an itch."

"Excuse me, sirs. But it's time I lock down the bar for the night."

Inuyasha looked into the demon's eyes. "Alright," he whispered before standing up from his seat. Feeling Sesshomaru do the same. A tingle running through him at the delicious heat that seemed to press into him.

Handing out a black credit card for the human to take. "I'm paying for his tab as well." He told her quickly, watching from the corner of his eye as the demon looked back to him for a moment before flipping his wallet closed. She nodded before going to go take care of their orders.

The hanyou reaching to grab his coat, throwing it over an arm as the woman came back.

"Have a good night, sirs." She told them as she returned the card back to him. The two returning the sentiment before locking eyes with one another. Sesshomaru suddenly gesturing towards the door and he passed by him, feeling the demon following out behind him. Pushing the door open to receive a cool blast of air before walking further out onto the sidewalk and towards his parked car. Only to still at the hand that curled around his arm. Lifting his head up with a raised brow and the demon let him go at recognizing the look.

"Your serious about this." He deadpanned.

"Of course I am. Are you having second thoughts?" The hanyou asked him.

"No. You seemed to accept the fact of sleeping with someone else too easily."

He closed the distance between them, running a finger down the demon's hard chest. Looking up as he spoke. "I'm going to let my husband find me covered with the scent of you still on my skin when he sees me in the morning. If your worried about tainting my sense of virtue. . .don't be." He breathed lowly with a piercing look before turning on his heel. The demon watching him walk away before following after him. The hanyou looking back over his shoulder with a grin as he neared the cherry red Porsche 918 Spyder. Unlocking the car door before smoothly sliding in the driver's seat. The engine coming to life as he turned to the silver haired demon.

"Where's your ride?" He asked him. Turning his head at the soft tilt of his chin towards the car to the right. Letting out a whistle at seeing the black Buggati Veyron before turning back. Sesshomaru finally closing the door between them. "Stick close to me." Inuyasha told him and the demon backed away before walking around to his own car. Bringing his engine to life as he heard the hanyou back out of his parking space. Not far behind as he watched Inuyasha pull out from the bar's lot, taking off down the city streets of Tokyo. Making sure not to lose the hanyou as they rode down the mostly empty streets.

Inuyasha looked in the rearview mirror, applying a bit more pressure on the pedal under his foot. Grinning at seeing the demon respond in kind. Smoothly weaving throughout traffic as he neared the more expensive side of the city. Large and lavish homes becoming more apparent as they crossed over into the quiet neighborhood. Easing up on the speed as he drove in deeper. Turning on various street corners before suddenly making a right into a large driveway. The demon pulling up to park into the front curb of his home before turning the engine off.

Stepping out to see the hanyou making his way down towards him. Walking around the front of his car to meet him. Inuyasha putting his hand out between them and he didn't hesitate to take it. Letting the other lead them in through the front door of the massive sized home. Taking everything in as Inuyasha let his hand go to lock the door behind them.

"Nice place." The demon muttered with a casual look around as he ventured in further, turning at the man who passed him by.

"Glad you approve," the hanyou threw over his shoulder while throwing his jacket on the nearby couch. Suddenly bending over at the waist, sliding his fitting dark jeans down his legs. Noting the hanyou had came out tonight without any undergarments. Taking the time to appreciate the sun kissed skin. His strong legs leading up to a firm supple behind that was unfortunately blocked from view by the end of his shirt hanging down past his hips. He walked closer, pulling that behind back against his growing hardness. Looking down at the hand that reached back to cup the side of his neck at the body that chose to meld with his own.

Leaning his head further down to speak closer into the twitching ear. "No beating around the bush with you is their."

His eyes slipped closed at feeling the man's cool breath over him. His voice deep and down right sinful. Lifting from the fog over him at feeling the proof of the man's desire for him. "Now what would be the point in that." Eyes slipping open at slow grind into him and felt his body quickly heating. He turned around in Sesshomaru's arms, sliding his hands across the hard chest underneath his fingertips before coming to a stop with a hand on each of the demon's shoulders. Tilting his head back slightly. "If I said I wondered what you'd feel like over me as soon as I seen you walk through the door."

Sesshomaru gripped his waist tighter. "You didn't give off that impression earlier. You were ready to send me off with my tail in between my legs."

"Because despite how I plan on letting you screw me every which but wrong. . .I still believe in the sacredness of marriage. Then I find out. . .that you and your significant other have an open relationship of sorts and not only would he not mind you laying with someone else but that he actually does the same occasionally. I'd almost say it was fate that led you to me tonight but I think it's something deeper than that even. You fit in perfectly with my agenda for the night. Now," he breathed in a low seductive tone as he gave a slow rub over the man before him. "I'm done talking. I've had a few glasses of wine and all I want do now. . .is fuck. Now are you the man for the job. . .or are you not." Looking to the demon in an open challenge. Lips curling upward at the hand that suddenly came around to the cup the back of his neck. A slight squeeze accompanied by a seriousness in Sesshomaru's eye that had him quivering on the inside in sheer anticipation.

He pushed the shoulders of the leather jacket from his shoulders, the demon letting it fall unceremoniously onto the carpet at his feet. The hanyou's sudden quirk of lips filled with bad intentions and he felt his length twitch in response. Feeling the firm grip slip into his before Inuyasha pulled him towards him before turning around for the case of carpeted stairs. The demon having a front row seat to the ass that led the way. Watching the mesmerizing rise and fall at every flex as the hanyou walked up the stairs behind the cover of his shirt. Reaching out to run his hand across one tempting globe before squeezing the soft flesh in his hand. Inuyasha's seductive sway never faltering as he cast the demon a quick look back.

Pulling him through the master bedroom door and to the bed before pushing him back onto the mattress. The demon bouncing a few times as he made to rise onto the elbows. Looking to the watchful hanyou stand before him. Watching as clawed fingers came up to undo the rest of the buttons of his gray shirt. Sesshomaru barely resisting the urge to grab the other by his hips and pull him back against him. Inuyasha was breathtaking. The moonlight that peeked into the room highlighting his slim frame in his silhouette. Though his eyes clearly picked up on the heated look in the man's eyes as he exposed more and more of his smooth unblemished skin to him. Eyes drawn to the hands that steadily made their way lower and lower only for the hanyou to turn his back to him. His hands dropping to the hem of his shirt before slowly riding it up higher along the swell of his backside. The shirt a nice contrast to the delicious peach tinted skin. Exposing his ass to the watchful demon. Looking back to see the other lightly palming his hardness through his slacks.

Unable to help the slight hiss through his teeth at the small tingles of pleasure that raced through his groin at watching the alluring sight that stood before him.

"Is this what you wanted?" Inuyasha suddenly asked him in a voice that came out low and husky and had him itching to get his fingers on him. The hanyou letting out a long exhale at seeing Sesshomaru stand up from his position on the bed.

"Yes. Are you going to give it me?"

"No. But you can take it." He told him, letting his shirt fall back down as he turned around at seeing the man close the distance, biting his lip as he looked up into heated amber. Breath becoming more labored at the hands that pulled him into the demon's own hardness. Mouth falling open at feeling it against his own strained length. Sesshomaru's large hands running over his hips to slide around to grope either of his cheeks. Tilting his head to the side at the face that came to rest in the crook of his neck. Soft moans leaving him at the hands that knead him like play-dough. Feeling Sesshomaru as close as two people can possibly be.

"You haven't tried to kiss me." He observed, feeling the cool tufts of air over his skin.

Sesshomaru pulled back to stare him in the face. "I was under the impression you didn't want personal tonight."

He licked his lips as he looked to the tempting pair before him. "If you kiss me, you won't fall for me will you."

"When I kiss you, I can taste your soul." Sesshomaru recited.

"Carrie Latet." He whispered, looking back up. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"I'll know you in a way I don't think you intended to partake in tonight. We'll be connected." Sesshomaru told him.

"Do you. . .want to kiss me." He repeated.

The demon watched him for a moment in silence. "Yes."

"Then kiss me." He breathed.

The two meeting to join lips only to come up short at the sudden shrill of a house phone. Inuyasha sighing as he made to step away but the hands over him didn't budge. "I have to get that."

"Ignore it." Sesshomaru told him. "What if it's your husband."

Inuyasha snorted lightly. "Trust me. I know I'm the furthest thing from his mind tonight." Bringing a hand up to cradle the demon's face for a moment. "I'll be right back. That could be the call I was expecting from the sitter."

The two engaging in a short staring match before the dog released him. Watching the white haired male walk away from him and out of the bedroom. Sitting back on the edge of the bed as he took off his shoes and slacks. Listening to the hanyou speaking from downstairs as he unbuttoned his shirt. Hands going to his belt as he took it from his waist. Standing up to unzip the slacks before kicking them from his feet. His hardness snapping up towards his hard abdomen from its confine. Slightly reddened from the strain of arousal at meeting the hanyou in the bar.

Inuyasha made to walk back into the bedroom but stopped in the doorway at seeing the dog demon in all of his naked glory. Wondering if God had been in an artistic mood when he created this man before him. His eyes snapping up at seeing Sesshomaru turn his head in his direction.

"Is everything alright." The demon asked him.

He nodded his head slowly with a bite to his lip. "Yes."

The air between them charged until it smothered them both. Never looking away as he brought a hand up to push the shoulder of his shirt away from his skin. Letting it drop into a pool around his feet before walking towards the demon who made want. Made him ache. He needed relief.

He stopped right before him, both of them keeping their eyes open as they finally tasted the lips of the person they desired tonight. Their tongues probing and deep in a slow exploration. Savoring the flavor spreading over their palate. Inuyasha letting out a gasp at suddenly being turned around and bent over the edge of the large mattress. Hands gripping his waist as he made to move further into the middle of the bed but paused as it seemed Sesshomaru had different plans.

Head tilting back with a shut of his eyes at the litter of kisses he felt peppered over his back. Looking back behind him to see the demon's eyes closed as his lips traveled over the expanse of skin. Mouth falling open at the hands that grabbed his ass, spreading them apart before placing a kiss to each globe appreciatively before the feel of a wet tongue slowly making its way down the middle towards the twitching hole that rested exposed for the demon's eyes to see.

"Ooh," he crooned softly at the barely felt flick of tongue he felt there, only for his body to slump into the mattress below at the teasing tongue that circled his steadily lubricating entrance. Squeezing his eyes shut as his clawed hands dug into fists at the covers beneath him. "Oh that feels good." He said softly, a moan suddenly ripped from him at the push of the dog's tongue breaching him fully. A writhing mass of wetness that ran along the walls of his tightness. Feeling the hands on his hips backing him up onto the invading organ. The demon urging him to move against him. Moving his hips back in time as he thrust over the dog's skilled tongue. Slow and steady as he rolled his hips. "Ah, yeah. Just like that." His hips a constant squirm as he gently rocked back onto the other, hands holding the sheets tightly as his body wracked with light tremors.

Sesshomaru swirled his tongue around the damp opening before plunging forth once more, his hardness jumping at the delicious moan his actions rewarded. The hanyou's flavor sweet and something he found himself getting lost in. His mouth becoming increasingly covered in the slickness the other produced, thrusting in at the steadily jerky bucks he received. Massaging the globes that rested under each of his hands.

"S-Shit," the hanyou whispered. The man eating him out something fierce. As if it were his last meal. The hand reaching for his straining hardness making him whimper to himself. His face a face plant in the covers as the demon used his hands and tongue to bring him pleasure.

Sesshomaru stroking himself in time as he pleasured the hanyou. His own need to be buried in the clenching tightness he felt squeeze him growing. The slick running down either side of the white haired hanyou's inner thighs. Pulling away with a lick of his lips as he stood up.

Inuyasha's breath leaving him in one long sigh as he forced himself back onto his hands. Looking back to see Sesshomaru slowly stroking a clawed hand over his cock while watching him back. He brought an arm behind him, smacking his own ass cheek before palming the stinging swell. Sesshomaru's eyes flashing as he looked to the spread seductive hanyou. "Give it to me, Sesshomaru. Fuck me." He enticed in a clear challenge.

His crimson lids fluttering closed as his arousal got the better of him before stepping forward behind Inuyasha. Rubbing his dripping head to mix in with the other's fluids before replacing the male's hand by placing his hands on either side of his waist. Bringing the hanyou back to cover his straining hardness. Head falling back at the wet heat that gripped him. "Fuck," he muttered lowly with a hiss through his teeth. Keeping absolutely still so as to not end it before they even got started.

The hanyou however had other plans. Taking it upon himself to lodge the man deeper inside him by sending his hips back in one deep impale. Drawing groans from both of them as he started to move. Mumbled words and curses leaving his mouth at fucking himself on the man's cock. His hips winding perfectly and wringing grunts from the still demon behind him. Sesshomaru watching Inuyasha work him over all on his own. Watching Inuyasha take the entirety of his shaft inside his tightening hold. His ass swallowing him whole only to reappear in quick succession. The hanyou's mouth falling open uselessly as the head brushed up against the bundle of nerves. The covers curled between his fingers as he picked up his pace. His translucent strands moving in time with him as they hung down around him and across his back. "Damn you feel good." He suddenly groaned, head dropping back to rest back on the mattress as he never faltered in thrusting himself back.

His moans coming anew at the hips that suddenly slammed into him. The sounds of their joining squelching in the dark space. Sesshomaru gripping him tight as he slammed his hips daringly deep before quickly pulling back to send himself forward. "Oh my God," the hanyou whispered, sweat lining his skin at the workout he was being put through. His bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. "That's it," breath coming out in pants. "Fuck me. Get it." A sudden fist curling in his hair making him pull back into the hold, bringing his arms under him as Sesshomaru hit his spot with every stroke. "D-Damn, your fucking me."

Sesshomaru drove himself inside the hanyou's tight grip before suddenly puling out. Watching Inuyasha roll his hips at the sudden withdrawal. He smacked the hanyou's ass before directing him over towards the middle of the bed.

He hurried over, flipping over onto his back for the closely following demon. Bringing either clawed hand down to spread himself for the demon who watched him while lightly stroking himself over. Suddenly crooking a finger for the other to come closer.

Sesshomaru made his way before the hanyou's spread legs, looking down at the hand that came down to stroke his manhood. Rubbing his hands over each toned leg as he let the hanyou handle him. Inuyasha keeping eye contact with him as he suddenly directed the head of his cock back to his pulsing entrance. The other's hand guiding him further inside as he pushed back into his heat. Inuyasha mouth falling open as his head fell back onto the mattress.

The dog demon placing either of those shapely legs on his shoulders as he bottomed out, watching the hanyou tilt his head back. His neck becoming exposed and he bent down, biting down into the flesh there as he slowly started up a pace. Stuffing the hanyou with his cock with every slow thrust, eyes closing as he felt his own climax threatening to peak. Inuyasha feeling utterly perfect with his hold. As if greedy to suck him all in and reluctant to release him with every pull out.

"Don't. . . don't tease me." He said, bringing a hand up to cradle the head of the man that seemed perfectly content to latch onto his neck. Eyes falling closed at the soft bite he received followed up by a long upward lick.

"Tell me what you want Inuyasha." Muttered against his neck, his lips a soft trail upward before finally pulling back to stare at Inuyasha's pleasure filled expression. The hanyou filling his every sense as he was unable to look away. Drawing out every thrust and he could sense the growing frustration with the bite Inuyasha chewed into his bottom lip.

"Damn, Sesshomaru." He groaned at the ridiculously drawn out pace the demon decided to tease him with. Sucking in a breath at every ridge and vein passed along the length of his walls. It was delicious madness. "Go faster." His words coming out in a pant.

"You feel good around my cock, Inuyasha." He muttered against the pink parted lips. Pressing forward to swallow the sighs that met his slow deep thrusting. "Your hole's so greedy. Trying to milk my cum from me." Digging in the hanyou's heat with a roll of his hips that had the other trying to get away from the pressure. Sucking the hanyou's bottom lip into his mouth at the breath that blew over his lip. "Tell me, Inuyasha. Tell me you like how I feel inside you."

"Oh fuck me," he gasped, trying to get away from the deep grinds that bottomed out inside him but Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it. Trapped with his legs over Sesshomaru's shoulders as the man went as deep into his body as he wanted. "Sess," he cried lightly, not able to take it. The sensation too intense.

The demon starting up a slightly quicker pace. "Tell me, Inuyasha."

He didn't know if he wanted to push the man off of him or beg him to keep hitting his spot the way he was. "I-I like it. I love the way you feel." Cursing at the fast pace his admission set off. Fisting the sheets as a range of sounds left his mouth. Hearing every ragged breath that left the mouth over him. Loving the other was affected as much as he was by this. Toes curling at the unrelenting stimulation. Taking every hard thrust into his body like a champ as the demon kept him in place. Their breaths a constant mingle as the dog turned him into little more than a sweaty panting mess.

The demon's breath coming out ragged at keeping up with the fast pace that seemed to set the hanyou on fire. Making sure to hit Inuyasha's spot with every forward thrust and he saw the face below scrunch up at the merciless pace he was taking. Feeling his stomach tighten as his own peak of pleasure was making itself known. His eyes closing as he focused on holding off until Inuyasha had come undone.

He opened his eyes and saw the slight strain on the demon's face at being inside him was causing. "Kiss me." He told him, watching the face come closer to him until their lips and tongues met in an urgent mesh. Both tasting and merging with the other's soul with every taste. The other filling their every sense as they laid completely still. Taking a moment to appreciate the other. Sesshomaru backing away to see the flushed face only to dive back down at the arousal seeing the hanyou's state caused him. The hanyou feeling the demon starting his movement again but he pulled away from Sesshomaru's face a bit, looking to see the demon watching him as well. "Let me up." He whispered against the lips barely over his own.

"I think I like where you are now." The silver haired man husked with a roll of his hips that had the other calling out to the good Lord in heaven.

Inuyasha licked the man's chin in a slow trail to dry lips. Taking his bottom lip in between his teeth before barely pulling back. "But then I wouldn't get to ride you." He said lowly. Eyes and tone filled with sensuality. The dog not unaffected by it.

The man looking to him for a moment before leaving his body and he sat up, moving around so that the demon took up his previous spot. Though further up the mattress. Watching him settle back into the white pillows. Throwing his leg over the man's waist, looking back with a grin of bad intentions. Bending over at feeling the soft flesh of the demon's cock pressing against him for entrance. Eyes rolling shut at being stretched by the other's width. Sucking in a fast breath as he lowered himself on the demon's length.

Sesshomaru removing his hand to watch himself being engulfed. A quiet curse leaving him at noticing the white haired male's fluids leaking out, mingling with his own seed. His cock slick and penetrating the hanyou deeply with every rise and fall. Taking one of Inuyasha's ass cheeks in hand and lifting it away, looking on at the hole that hugged him and seemingly doing its best to milk him dry. The hanyou's slow pace driving him crazy as he watched the enticing display for his eyes.

The plan of teasing the demon like he'd done to him went flying with every strike of his spot. His hips moving up and down more quickly as he felt his orgasm approaching. Head thrown back with his eyes closed, feeling clawed hands run along either side of his legs as he rode away. Fucking himself into oblivion. Mouth opening up in a slight pant. A moan unexpectedly ripped from him at the harsh slap to his ass. "I'm about. . .to cum." His hips slowing down as his riding motions became more of a rough gyration. "I'm about to cum all over you."

The demon's eyes closing for a quick moment as he indeed felt Inuyasha's spasming around his length. Inuyasha's moans and seeing the evidence of his orgasm run down his cock bringing forth his own held back ending. Teeth clenching as his seed shot out into the delicious grip hugging him, chest heaving at the intensity of his orgasm. Head falling back into the bed at pure exhaustion settling over him. Eyes closed as he focused on breathing, feeling the hanyou ease off of his half hard erection before the mattress jostled at the sudden slump at the foot of the bed.

He closed his eyes, hips rolling slightly down into the mattress at the pleasant soreness in his backside. His body completely melded into the comfortable mattress. The coolness of the room a nice relief to his heated skin. Eyes feeling heavier and heavier as sleep clouded him. Only mutely aware of the shift of the bed and the feel of an arm around his waist before he went under.

The demon awoke first, turning bleary eyes to look around the room and seeing they were still shrouded in darkness. Looking down at the back presented to him. White locks wound around the hanyou's neck Watching the gentle rise and fall of his body before bending down to kiss the tanned shoulder exposed to him. Lightly running his hand in a soothing motion across the other's arm as he kissed every inch of skin within reach. Continuing still even at the shift and slight awakening moan that greeted his actions. Closing the distance between them, settling his hardness in between Inuyasha's ass. Silently communicating his desire to take him once more.

He sighed at the light teasing sensation over his skin before turning his head to eye the man behind him. Eyes closing at the lips that searched out his own. The longer he tasted him the more his own urge to be close to him rose. Gasping at suddenly being flipped around onto his stomach. Sighing at feeling Sesshomaru thrust back into him in one long glide, eyes fluttering as a quiet exhale left his lips. Enjoying the lips that pressed against the back of his neck before feeling the demon lift away. Hands on either side of his body as he concentrated on driving himself into the hanyou's warmth.

Sounds he didn't care to focus on leaving him as Sesshomaru started off in a fast pace. Moving back in time to the deep thrust as much as his pinned position would allow. Hands reaching out to grip the foot of the mattress before him as the demon above him fucked him into a squirming mass. Body quickly heating up as his mind focused on nothing more than enjoying the sensations throughout his body.

Inuyasha felt amazing. The sounds he made perfect. Had him working overtime to bring him more pleasure just to hear the cries leave him. His own need increasing with every sweet erotic note. Displeased when Inuyasha's face became planted in the mattress, muffling his noise. He brought a hand down, taking the man by the chin and titling his head back up. Breath blowing across his fingers as he brought them up to his lips. A growl building in his chest at the licks and suckles his digits received. Pulling his hand away to place it back onto the mattress to better please the white haired male beneath him.

"Yes, yes. Oh God, yes. Right there." The hanyou's hands tightening on his latch onto the edge of the mattress. "Oh right there." His body bouncing with every thrust into him. Mumbled litanies pouring forth from his mouth as he held on for dear life. "Ahh. . .just like that." He breathed lowly.

"Hear yourself, Inuyasha." He spoke, slowing his hips down into harder, more pronounced singular thrusts. Relishing in every response his actions received. "Finding pleasure from my cock. Say my name," he huffed at being sucked in and massaged so perfectly. "Remember who it is that made you come undone."

He licked his lips, trying to come out of his lust filled haze. "Se- Sessh- oh damnit." Cursing at an particularly hard thrust.

"Say it, hanyou."

His eyes squeezed shut. Damn, how did the man expect him to think let alone speak with the way he was nailing him into the mattress.

"I won't say it again."

A choking noise leaving him at the sudden brutal pace pushed into his body. Cries leaving him every time the demon stroked him. "Sesshomaru!" He wailed, his mind going blank. "Sess, I'm coming! I'm coming!"

A deep rumble his response before the the silver haired demon lowly rumbled. "Let me feel you, Inuyasha. Let me feel you cum on my cock."

That did it. He came with a gasp, his essence quickly becoming acquainted with the sheets as his body shook. A hand pressing on his back as Sesshomaru pressed inside him until there was little room left, his seed filling him to the brink. Grunts filling his perked furry ears as the man's hips finally slowed down his unrelenting pace.

Only a very faint 'oomph' leaving him at the sweaty mass of man that dropped onto his back. The dog's magneta striped face next to his own as they laid there attempting to catch their breath. Both looking into an amber similar to their own as they laid there in the quiet space. Sesshomaru still lodged inside of him. Feeling their mixed fluids slowly leaking out of him. It was perfect.

"That was," Inuyasha sniffled, a tiny smile finding his lips as he spoke lowly to the face close to him. "That was amazing."

Sesshomaru's mouth moving to the side in an small amused smirk to reveal a fang before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared. Face suddenly a lot more serious as he looked to the hanyou. "Your husband is a lucky man to have you."

His heart thundered in his chest at the look directed onto him. His own amusement leaving him. Silently searching over the face before him closing the distance between them in a chaste kiss before pulling back. "I could say the same for you."

Neither looking away until the fatigue was too much to put off. Sleep finding them in their temporary sanctuary.

Inuyasha blinked his heavy eyelids open, slowly coming around as he sat up on his elbow, looking down at the slumbering man before him. Looking around to see the bed cover half strewn across the bed. Wet spots in various places across the sheets. The two of them completely naked. The silver haired man still lost to the world as he lay there with his arm around the hanyou's waist.

He smiled down at him before looking towards the window, finally taking note of the brightness that infiltrated the large space. He let his hand trace over the smooth pale skin, contemplating giving him morning head but any naughty thoughts were shot to hell at the sound of a doorbell sounding throughout the home. Watching the demon for a moment more before gently easing away from his warm embrace. Pulling the cover back over his nakedness before going over to the closet and randomly picking the large dark gray T-shirt and hastily throwing it over his head. The hem falling down to his middle thigh. Going to the dresser to take the black hair tie that rest over the top. Carelessly throwing his hair back into a ponytail as he made his way down the stairs and to the front door. Opening it up reveal a petite brown haired female holding in her arms a small silver haired child. Both turning to him at his appearance before them.

"Papa!" The little boy shouted, not waiting to stretch his little arms out towards him and he chuckled before holding his arms out to him as well. Settling the four year old on his right hip before turning to look back at the pretty brown eyed human.

"Thanks for keeping him last night, Sango." He thanked her, reaching out to take the small kid's backpack she held out to him. Filled with the silver haired boy's things.

"It was no problem." She smiled brightly. "I'm glad to be of service. I haven't watched this little guy in a while." Taking his son's little hand in her own as she looked to him with a smile. "See you later, Sora."

Sora smiled at her, his singular jagged magneta marking on either side of his face scrunching up with his cheeks. "Bye!" He told her, his golden eyes watching her as he laid his head against the hanyou.

"Bye Inuyasha." She told him before turning on her heel, long ponytail swishing behind her.

"See ya." He called after her, shutting the door back before looking to his son. "Were you a good boy for Sango?"

He nodded eagerly. "I be good like you told me to papa." His eyes suddenly holding the look of a begging puppy. "I hungry papa."

"Well then, we'll just have to make you a big boy breakfast," he told him, tossing the small pack next to his jacket on the couch. Setting his son down onto the floor as he instead picked up his discarded jeans. Pulling out the silver band from the front pocket and sliding it back onto his ring finger. Eyeing it as he asked his son if he wanted pancakes this morning. Turning to his silver haired boy at the silence that met him. Whirling around and finding him missing. Thinking of Sora entering his bedroom and taking off after him. Coming upon the landing and pushing his way into the room. Seeing the little boy making his way towards the sleeping dog demon. "Sora," he quietly hissed, drawing golden eyes his way. "Get over here and let your father sleep." Holding out a hand his way. "Come on, let's go make breakfast."

Sora seemed to pout but made to get down from the bed nonetheless at his papa's words. Only to let out a surprised squeal at the pair of arms that came around to encircle his tiny frame. Laughing at the hands that tickled him as he begged the older demon to stop. Sesshomaru smiling down at the miniature version of himself. Only his mother's marking under each of his eyes though they were the same as his own in coloring. The same proud crescent moon blemishing his forehead that ran in his family. Finally showing his son mercy and letting him up. Looking over to see Inuyasha leaning up against the doorway with a smile on his lips. Looking seductive even in nothing but a sloppy ponytail and one of his shirts. The hanyou's eyes snapping to meet with his and the events of last night came rushing back to him. The hanyou tilting his head in a saucy grin as he seemed to sense where his thoughts had gone.

Sora suddenly scrambled off the bed and made his way to his white haired parent, jumping up and down as he exclaimed he wanted pancakes. Inuyasha shaking his head down at his child in amusement before bringing up a hand to ruffle his straight locks. "Alright, squirt. Go wait for me at the table."

The little demon grinned before leaving his two parents alone, his steps fading as the two looked to one another. The hanyou suddenly walking over to the dresser and grabbing the dark pajama bottoms he saw and turning to chuck them towards the watchful dog demon. "C'mon. Your gonna help me make breakfast for Sora."

Sesshomaru stood up from his position, pulling the pants onto his hips as he looked to the other. "If I want you for breakfast."

His eyes drift down to the demon's naked hand before looking back up into a mirror of amber. "I'd say. . . only my husband has that right."

Sesshomaru let out a small huff of laughter, bending down to his fallen slacks and plucking the wedding band from its confine. Placing it back on his finger before walking over to the white haired male. Wrapping his arms around his waist before bending down to kiss his forehead. "You weren't saying that last night."

"That was last night," he replied with the raise of a dark brow. "But I had fun with you." He whispered with a bite of his lip. Leaning up to kiss his husband and feeling the arms around him tighten. Pulling away from the dog demon staring back at him with a serious he hadn't expected.

"Your the only one I'll ever need, Inuyasha."

He grinned at the face that came down towards him. "I better be." He husked lowly, lips barely apart before the sound of their son yelling out for them stopped them in their tracks. Sesshomaru meshing their foreheads together in defeat and Inuyasha laughed at seeing it. Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away from his embrace. "C'mon," grabbing hold of his love's hand as he pulled him along behind him. "Let's go see to the needs of our son."

Sesshomaru watching the head of white before him as he went along willingly. Looking forward to seeing to the hanyou's needs for as long as their was breath in his body.

The dog demon making a mental note to stock up on the hanyou's wine of choice. Looking forward to more nights like the one they shared last night.

 

AN: Hope you enjoyed my tale. Comments are not needed on this site. I would, however, appreciate you hitting the kudos button before you go. ^_^


End file.
